<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matter-of-fact by thorinoakenbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501014">Matter-of-fact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt'>thorinoakenbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discussion of feelings, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, UST, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it true that you’ve trained in the arts of the bards?”</p>
<p>Definition of matter-of-fact<br/>1: adhering to the unembellished facts<br/>also: being plain, straightforward, or unemotional</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matter-of-fact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one might be more rushed, but FFXVI was announced literally as I was in the middle of it and I got Very Distracted lmao<br/>Anyway, I'm considering this a direct sequel to my previous fic in this series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it true that you’ve trained in the arts of the bards?”</p>
<p>It was a lazy morning within the dimly lit room in the Pendants, the only light coming from the sunlight filtered through the shuttered window. The Warrior of Darkness and Crystal Exarch had put aside their mantles for a quiet moment to spend the early hours simply basking in the joy of one another’s company.</p>
<p>“How do you know about that?” E’andhris asked, lifting his head to gaze quizzically at G’raha. The smaller miqo’te lay on his stomach, nestled against the Warrior’s warm side with his chin propped up by his spoken hand. His crystalline arm lay draped haphazardly across the hero’s bare chest. </p>
<p>“I once read of some reports from the liberation of Doma and Ala Mhigo of those who witnessed you wielding bow and song,” G’raha softly explained, dancing cold, smooth fingers down E’andhris’ ribs. “Though I confess to being surprised. I’ve never seen you with bow or quiver in hand.”</p>
<p>The Warrior’s abdominal muscles jumped under the caress, and he bit back a laugh against the ticklish sensation. He lifted an indolent hand to undo G’raha’s braid, then fanned the soft hair out across his shoulders. “It’s more or less something that I dabble in,” he breathed, his eyes soft and very warm. “The life I’ve led in recent years doesn’t grant me as much time as I’d like to hone other skills than the ones I’m most known for - white magic, primarily.”</p>
<p>“Had you already begun to learn when we first met? If you’d asked, I could have given you some pointers,” G’raha pressed. He pushed himself into a sitting position, eager to learn more about the man his life revolved around for so long. That eagerness turned to pure excitement when E’andhris’ gaze slid to the side with a shy look. He gripped the hand that had been petting through his hair fiercely. “Andhris, I vow to you that I would never tease you, whatever it is.” </p>
<p>E’andhris pulled his hand carefully away to cup G’raha’s cheek as he rose to sit as well, bunting his forehead against the Exarch’s affectionately. “There was a summer,” he began, with a sly look. “Shortly after I first began to come to fame, that I spent with an eccentric young researcher from Sharlayan. He was an impressive shot and told the most intriguing stories of Allag, though I admit half the time I didn’t know what in the seven hells he was talking about. I suppose you could say that he was my <em>inspiration</em> for taking up the bow.”</p>
<p>G’raha’s eyes widened and he felt the burn of a flush spread across his cheeks and down his neck, staining his freckled shoulders a fetching red. E’andhris’ matter-of-fact way of speaking rendered him speechless, and he bent to hide his face against the taller seeker’s shoulder. “Ah, but I haven’t progressed very far. If your invitation for lessons still stands, I would happily take you up on it,” the Warrior said in a hopeful tone, rubbing a comforting hand across G’raha’s back. </p>
<p>“It’s been many years since I last held a bow, I’m afraid,” G’raha admitted, sitting upright again with a soft exhale to center himself. He brushed his fringe back from his eyes before rubbing his crystal arm in a self-conscious gesture. “I don’t know how much I’ve retained. As you are well aware, I’ve shifted to focus more on the magicks that the Crystal Tower allows me and more direct forms of combat.”</p>
<p>E’andhris’ smile was nigh blinding in its intensity. “There’s no shield I’d rather trust to guard my flank,” he declared proudly, leaning in to kiss G’raha’s forehead.</p>
<p>The Exarch went deathly still, his brain turning to pure static. He faintly felt his face explode with heat, and his crystal hand grabbed onto E’andhris’ bicep like a lifeline to steady himself. “Might I ask...” he began, clearing his throat twice when his voice came out a croak. He searched around the room for something to focus on, and found his eyes drawn to naught but the Warrior’s boundless skin. He cleared his throat a third time and settled for staring at the wall behind and slightly above E’andhris’ head. “What does this mean for us?”</p>
<p>“What would you like for it to mean?” E’andhris sounded so patient, but the counter-question made G’raha whine softly in his throat. His spoken hand fisted in the mussed sheets and he released the Warrior as if scalded. </p>
<p>”I...! I can hardly ask more of you than you’ve already give, Andhris!” he exclaimed, ears pinned and tail thrashing. “Everything I’ve put you through, everything you must yet go through before we find out friends safely home-”</p>
<p>He was silenced by a single finger pressing softly against his lips. E’andhris tilted his head with an indulgent smile, the one G’raha was finding was reserved for him, and that finger caressed slow and heavy across his bottom lip. An intense look within his eyes belied the tenderness of his expression and the Exarch shuddered. He felt pinned in place. “May I kiss you, Raha?”</p>
<p>With a desperate sound, G’raha grasped E’andhris by the back of his neck and pulled. Their lips crashed together, clumsy but perfect, with teeth clinking hard. E’andhris threaded his fingers through G’raha’s hair then closed his hand into a fist, tugging hard enough to make the other miqo’te whimper. Then he fell back onto the bed, pulling G’raha down on top of him with a low growl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>